Never
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. Lucas and Brooke wouldn't trade their world for anything.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Never**

 **One-shot**

Their house is crazy. That is the best way to put the Scott house. Every morning was crazy, crazy, crazy. Five children, ranging from sixteen years old to four months old, plus the two of them, morning were the least favorite of everyone's day. Everyone suffered through it as best they could. It was mainly the older ones of the house that suffer through the morning, the young ones are the ones who drive the older ones crazy.

Lucas and Brooke wouldn't trade it for the world. Their crazy life is something they would never give up. Ever since they became a couple, their lives have been nothing, but crazy. Early on in their relationship, they had learned that they were going to be parents. Their parents weren't too happy that they were going to be parents at such a young age, but eventually the parents came to terms with the pregnancy, Karen and Keith came around more than Brooke's parents did. Brooke moved in with Lucas, Karen, and Keith. Nine months later, Aspen Liberty Scott was born. Lucas and Brooke instantly fell in love with their daughter. Their whole lives changed when their daughter was born and their lives have been changing ever since. Ten years after Aspen was born, Brooke and Lucas had married and Brooke and Lucas' twins, Davis Howard and Dean Oliver Scott were born. Their crazy, wild twin boys. Davis and Dean have definitely kept Lucas and Brooke on their toes, there is no doubt about that. It was only three years after the twins were born, the by far craziest child was born Ebony Hazel Scott, came out with a pair of lungs. Their three previous children didn't come out screaming like Ebony did. Ebony has been by far the craziest child. And only four months ago, their youngest child Phillip William Scott was born. He has been the most difficult child and not in the way you think, Phillip had been a touch and go for a while, he was born four months early, he was actually supposed to be this month, but he came early and he had a hard time breathing which kept him in the hospital for a while and only had recently come home. Everyone had been worried about Phillip, but no one more than Brooke. There were nights, when the other four children were at their grandparents when Brooke would cry in Lucas' arms, but then after months of Phillip being up and down, the doctor finally gave them the news that Phillip could finally come home. They had brought Phillip home only a week ago, the four old children had taken to their new sibling quite well. They were now a family of seven and the mornings were the best things in the Scott house because none of the children were up since all of them, all of the Scott children, love to sleep in especially on the weekends. It was the best part of Brooke and Lucas' morning on the weekends before the kiddos wake up and everything becomes crazy.

"Only a few more minutes till at least one of them wake up," Brooke sighs as she sips her coffee. "Which one do you think it's going to be? The oldest or the youngest."

"Both," Lucas says also sipping his coffee. "Aspen is working in an hour and Phillip is probably going to be hungry. Aspen is probably already up, getting ready before she has to go to work. Phillip will be up soon."

"Would trade this for anything else?" Brooke asks, looking at Lucas.

"Never," Lucas smiles.


End file.
